


Black Market Deals

by NowhereNihlus



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Bioweapons, F/M, Idk how to tag anymore, NSFW themes, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Sgt frog, Smuggling, Swearing, adult toys, i never thought I'd put bioweapon and adult toys in the same tags but here we are, just in case, keroro gunsou, orikero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNihlus/pseuds/NowhereNihlus
Summary: “Wait, you don’t believe me?”“Of course not.” Garuru answers firmly, now that his phone had those photos out of his gallery he could finally put the piece of tech away and cross his arms over his chest to observe the young woman some more. Oh yeah, her body language was stiff, it meant that she was genuinely insulted by his comment. “Just because you visit a few shady sites doesn’t mean you browse the black market on the regular, dear.”“You don't know this, but I have contacts back at home, Ga-ru-ru.” Ichigo answers firmly, taking the time to poke her finger onto his cheek at each syllable for his name, her eyes sharpened to make herself look serious as she stared right into his visors. “I’ve been talking to them since I was in the military, and unlike me, they frequent the black markets ‘on the regular’ for all sorts of things.”
Relationships: Garuru/Ichigo, Garuru/OC, Garuru/orikero
Kudos: 4





	Black Market Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back, I want to start posting more of my fanfics here so don't mind me if they're out of chronological order by....a lot. lol 
> 
> This story takes place long after Garuru and his military dispatcher Ichigo (my OC) meet in person, I say about a year or so. The two of them are starting to get even closer but are still learning more about the other considering "hobbies" and the like. Ichigo starts to slowly open up more about her time in the military and the people she's met there, while Garuru is starting to learn that his partner knows and handles far more than she lets on. 
> 
> Again, my proofreading isn't the best but I hope you guys like it anyways!

  
  


“Isn’t she cute?” 

The screenshot that was sent to Garuru’s communicator showed what looked like a regular looking female Keronian wearing an almost completely sheer white nightgown with frills and bows tied around the sleeves and it’s ribbon waist to make the gown look puffy. Her skin was a pale aquamarine color and her eyes were deep blue, instead of a traditional Keronian hat she instead had long straight black hair that looked as though it could be soft to the touch. There was light pink makeup that was professionally placed around her eyes and on her lips to give her frosty features some warmth. Her expression was soft and almost sultry while looking at the camera when the photo was taken, holding herself up with nothing but her arms propped and her hands under her chin. With a low pulse of vibrations to his hand indicating that yet another screenshot was sent to him Garuru swipes to the left and sees the second photo of this woman, the gown now completely off, her hands and arms were covering all of her ‘sensual areas’ to give her a look akin to that of a playful pornstar. 

“This is a doll.” Garuru clarifies, his voice was monotone as his eyes fall to the price at the bottom of the second screenshot. Along with Ichigo’s confirming hums, there was also a clear title next to the price, ‘Life-sized Serenity Doll’, so it even has a name, interesting. Well, surely it wasn’t as interesting as the price which was labeled at almost two hundred fifty credits. “This certainly has to be one of the most expensive ‘companion dolls’ I’ve seen on the market.” 

“But she’s cute, right?” Ichigo asks again, his gaze goes from his com to the corner of his eye to see the young dispatcher leaning onto the table face beside him. Her hands folded perfectly under her chin to keep her head up while she slowly kicked her feet back and forth, almost in a dreamy matter. Despite the fact that her stomach was almost large enough to make it look like she’ll topple over if she moves forward any more. Well, technically she didn’t look that big, but it was surely not hard to overlook that his friend was carrying eggs. What made Garuru uneasy was just how many times Ichigo had asked if the doll was cute, did she buy this thing? 

“Don’t tell me that you bought a life-sized doll from online, K.D.” 

“No, no, but I’m really tempted to.” the young coral colored Keronian excitedly pulls her com out again and types furiously against its screen with her thumbs, showing Garuru the original page with the very doll in question. Ichigo scrolls down to the gallery where it was easy for her to swipe left and show him more pictures of ‘Serenity’, more professional looking shots from the creators that had her in normal looking situations like sitting in a chair or lying on a bed. Then all of a sudden it cuts to pictures showing ‘Serenity’ without her clothes, in ‘action’ with some random Keronian male with his face hidden, and then---wait a minute was that an egg coming out of her? “Apparently she’ll even lay eggs for you~ fake eggs that she comes with, of course, but I’ve never seen a doll do that. Wouldn’t it be kinda neat to try that out though? Also, I mean it, she looks absolutely adorable, look! Usually, it’s so easy for companies to make sex dolls look super creepy.” 

“Where the hell did you even find this thing?” Garuru asks in a huff, grabbing Ichigo’s hand gently so that he can get a closer look at the screen to try uncovering the website’s name. It wasn’t the first time that he was taken back by Ichigo’s hidden sexually active nature. She was always so open when it came to things she loves to do and wants to try out, shit, they’ve known each other for years but after meeting up in person they had shared several tender moments together as well. Almost every single time the two of them would come together they ended up trying something new, he liked that, she was bold and got him to experiment outside of his comfort zone. And while they are outside of the bedroom it was so easy for her to talk about this sort of stuff with him because to her it was all normal. Feeling this way was all normal, having these desires were all normal. Of course, now that he was wondering where Ichigo had gotten this thing from he tried looking at the link only for it to be a strain of strange and unrelated numbers and letters, there was a decoder in her com’s browser? As strange as it was maybe it was because Ichigo was secretly one of those millions of people out there on Keron who was worried about the military having some secret services that hack into people’s electronic devices to get information out of them. Or maybe she was worried about viruses getting on her com when she visits these kinds of sites.

“I got it from the black market.” Ichigo’s answer was short and straight to the point, all with a sweet smile and a cute head tilt at the very end to make it look far more innocent than intended. It threw him for a loop, or two, maybe three. The Black Market? As in the very thing that gangsters and war criminals notoriously used to do business? That was not an answer that he was really expecting, but it didn’t sound like it could be the truth either. 

“The black market? That’s cute.” Garuru says in return, taking the moment to look back down at his com and delete the screenshots that were sent to him from her. Just in case. He didn’t want anyone grabbing his com and seeing that he had what looked like a porn star selling her yearly subscription on his device or anything like that. But seriously, the black market? That’s rich. What, was there some website that Ichigo used and it had those words in the title? Or maybe she was trying to play it off that she was going on multiple shady websites at once and thus calling it ‘the black market’ collectively. Or maybe she didn’t want to let out the real names of the websites in case she wanted to ‘spare’ his subconscious or something. 

Whatever it was Ichigo’s expression changed the moment the comment fell from his mouth, going from surprise to even horrified and then looking a little hurt, again she leaned over with her arms pulling her as close as she can get to the table without nudging her stomach at the edge of the furniture. 

“Wait, you don’t believe me?” 

“Of course not.” Garuru answers firmly, now that his phone had those photos out of his gallery he could finally put the piece of tech away and cross his arms over his chest to observe the young woman some more. Oh yeah, her body language was stiff, it meant that she was genuinely insulted by his comment. “Just because you visit a few shady sites doesn’t mean you browse the black market on the regular, dear.” 

“You don't know this, but I have contacts back at home, Ga-ru-ru.” Ichigo answers firmly, taking the time to poke her finger onto his cheek at each syllable for his name, her eyes sharpened to make herself look serious as she stared right into his visors. “I’ve been talking to them since I was in the military, and unlike me, they frequent the black markets ‘on the regular’ for all sorts of things.” 

“You’re trying to tell me, that you browse the black market for sex toys?” he asks, it wasn’t that he was losing patience, he has the patience of a saint more than half of the time--specifically when it came to interrogations or trucking through intense military training or missions. But here? He just couldn’t believe any of this, not at all. His harsh tone wasn’t because he was losing his patience, it was because he was in a state of disbelief. “Honestly, what kind of toys would they even carry? Forbidden vibrators?” 

“Well, this doll was discontinued for many reasons,” Ichigo states bringing her com back up and scrolling through the description for Serenity. “I’m sure a toy that lays eggs didn’t really settle right for some. But the main reason is that her limbs and hair would fall out if someone had roughed her up too much during sex...oh and also it was costly when it came to keeping her insides clean. Not like the other dolls where you can just use some disinfectant and be over and done with. Since she lays eggs you really, really need to get your arm up in there--” 

“K.D…” Garuru hisses, trying to direct her from digressing to getting back to answering his question. “A black market for adult toys?” 

“Yes. There’s a category in the black market designed just for sex toys and merch.” Ichigo answers with a casual shrug, “Toys, outfits, BDSM items, anything that can fall into someone’s deep dark desires--I assure you, it’s there. But as I said: it’s a _category_. The Black Market itself has some really disturbing shit, of course, and I’m so lucky that me and my contacts were fighting on the same side back then…” she stops herself then, taking her turn to cross her arms and rest them on her showing stomach as she continues to stare at the Lieutenant before her. It might have been because of his unamused stare, or the way that he was still keeping quiet during this whole thing and didn’t even offer a word into the topic at hand, but she knew something was up. Ichigo’s stare narrowed. “Let me guess: you still don’t believe me.” 

“Not at all.” Now even he couldn’t help but scoff at her expression, as much as she’s cute when she’s her usual bubbly self he kind of liked it when she was like this. It was unclear if she was debating smacking him across the arm or attempting to argue with him that she did have people in some illegal business, but those usually soft violet eyes turned sharp. Those irresistible lips turned itself into a small pout making it hard for him to resist reaching up with his hand and brushing his thumb across them...oh yeah, it was hard to take her seriously. 

“ **_Asshole_ **.” she cusses, turning herself now and leaning back into her seat to get comfortable. Her face was beginning to feel warm when she saw just how different the Lieutenant’s gaze became when he said he didn’t believe her still. She was upset with him, of course, and even more so that she saw his gaze went from it’s usual cold stare to a much softer expression the more she continued to stare at him. It was one thing for him not to believe her, but a completely different insult when he couldn’t take her seriously, and she hated how handsome he was no matter what emotion he was showing. “I’ll prove it to you, y’know. I’m gonna prove it to you that I still got my contacts from my military days.” All it took was a short, prompt sounding, ‘alright’ to leave Garuru’s mouth before he openly welcomed the harsh nudge that the young woman made to his arm. He laughed, how could he not? He didn’t want to upset her in any way but first of all: he didn’t believe her, and secondly: she was just too damn cute when she’s angry. 

  
  


Also, it took almost no time at all until he had forgotten all about the whole ‘Black Market’ topic for a good while. Sure, Garuru’s mind went back to that very realistic doll that Ichigo had shown him, more so when he and Ichigo would be out together getting some dinner or hanging out at her small work condo and he’d catch her scrolling on her com for a long couple minutes in contemplating silence. Once or twice when he catches her like that he’d make a short remark asking if she’s bought Serenity or if she was buying one of her ‘sisters’. Again, it would result in him getting a nudge to his arm or a short sour sounding ‘jerk’ under her breath but the two of them would then laugh it off. It was an inside joke between them for days, and Garuru had completely forgotten the whole ‘I’ll prove it to you’ part of the conversation as well. 

Until two weeks later. 

  
  


It was an office day for him, meaning that he didn’t have any patrol to worry about or missions off planetside to attend. He had his own desk at the military base on the higher officer floor that he used solely for these kinds of days, mostly so that he can get some paperwork done and answer emails from his higher-ups when he receives one. His platoon mates rather had a personal day off or also had paperwork to answer on their own time, but it didn’t mean that he had to see them, that just meant that he was going to have a calm and quiet day at his cubicle. At least that was what he thought. 

While Garuru was finishing up one of his emails he hears a small sequence of taps outside the cubicle wall, with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips he states to his visitor that they can come in, knowing full well that it was Ichigo. It was days like this that he would love his office days, his and Ichigo’s schedules matched up so perfectly that they could have slower days together to share. When Ichigo came in he turned himself around just in time to see her holding a white box that was tied neatly with a red ribbon and a red bow at the very top. 

“Well, what’s this then?” he asks, gratefully accepting the package into his hands when Ichigo just continues to smile sweetly at him and gestures the gift towards him. 

“It’s a present for you, of course.” The young dispatcher grabs the only other chair that was off to the side of Garuru’s small office to bring it up to his desk and sit beside him. Garuru was in the middle of gently pulling the bow apart from one of the ribbon’s flaps when he heard Ichigo giggle. “This is for doubting me and my contacts two weeks ago, they recommended that I buy this for you and honestly? I agree with them, I think you’re going to love it.” 

“Contacts? Oh, right, your ‘friends’ in the black market.” Garuru states slowly, sarcastically, he’s successful in peeling the ribbon off and pulling the lid effortlessly from the corner so that he can finally peer inside and see just what it was that Ichigo could have possibly gotten him from the so-called ‘black market’. His blood ran cold at the very sight. On top, it didn’t look like much, a normal-looking red box with the label ‘Sniper Club’ on its face. It had the number 600 on it, counting how many rounds it was holding no doubt, but then on the other side of the box--still labeled on its face read ‘Incinerator rounds’ in bold text. At the bottom right corner of the package was bright orange tape with the words ‘Discard’ on repeat with the Keronian military seal. Garuru quickly slams the box shut to hide it’s contents then glares at Ichigo. “Where the hell did you find this?” 

“Whoa, that really did it huh?” Ichigo asks, a smile still on her face as she’s observing him with interest. It was quite remarkable that she managed to stay so composed after he tried staring her down, well, immediately at least. This had to be the first time in years that he had given her that look, the very first time was when he was on the battlefield and she had passed on an order to retreat. “I got it from my friends in the black market, that’s what I’m trying to sa--.” 

“Do you even know what the hell this is?” 

“Of course I do, that’s why I bought it,” she states playfully, with one hand she lets it rest against her showing stomach and with her other she twirls her finger around as if she was in a class trying to explain a history fact. “Experimental Incendiary Rounds for sniper rifles! They were created for the Ginjin war, right? Those things could burn clean through metal in milliseconds flat after being shot out and leave the metal corroding in its path, now think what it could do to flesh with that kinda firepower--”

“These were supposed to be destroyed with the rest of the Delta grade experimental weapons over thirty years ago, Ichigo.” Garuru scolds under a hushed breath, the last thing he needs is for them to be caught with illegal weaponry on his person because the girl he’s getting close to wanted to prove a point. Though he himself was trying to be as dead fucking serious as he could be without blowing his top, he was incredibly close to destroying this cargo himself in some undisclosed location. Ichigo, on the other hand, looked as though she had just gotten told that they were going to go out on a date after he was done with his paperwork. 

“Cool! Now that you, believe me, we can go try these out together right?” 

It took a solid minute for Garuru to process what she had just asked him. Wait, try out? To try out the highly illegal, highly explosive, incredibly corrosive military-grade weapons that were supposed to be destroyed by their military? She was brushing this all off as if this was just a simple weapon upgrade she had bought for him online, not that she bought a damn bioweapon. 

“Can you even hear yourself right now?” Garuru asks in a lower growl, now leaning forward to ensure that no one else in the other higher officer cubicles could hear them. “You want to go out and try illegal weaponry? Are you fucking insane?!” 

“Well, sex toys are one thing, but I really don’t think that keeping highly corrosive bullets in your house is a good idea.” Ichigo explains tapping her hands against her bump in contemplation, her expression softens a little and she tilts her head in thought, her eyes looking conflicted. “Also it’s not fair, whenever I get a new toy you’re always so willing to try it out with me when I ask. I just want to give you the same opportunity.” There was no winning in this wasn’t there? Ichigo did all of this so that she can not only prove she had friends in the black market--which, to be honest, he is now having a hard time disregarding the idea now. How else would she have gotten her hands on this sort of stuff?--but if he was to refuse her gift it would not only be rude but harder to discard too. At least, that was what he believed. He could only imagine how hard it was for her to get her hands on this stuff, let alone getting rid of it. With a tired sigh Garuru lifts the corner of the lid again to look at the box, it was A-316 model rounds, the same model his sniper rifle was. Well, he can’t pull the ‘well this doesn’t fit my gun anyway’ excuse. 

“What did you have in mind?” Garuru finally asks, he looks over at her just in time to see her sit up straighter and give a small cheer. “Where could we even try these out? These burn through metal alone, I could only imagine what it could do to the simulators downstairs.” 

“The Kulper belt.” Ichigo answers, leaning forward excitedly to grab the Lieutenant by the arm, “The asteroid belt in the Kulper is so dense, I’m certain it won’t miss a few hundred pieces of rock and metals.” 

“And how would we get there, exactly?” 

“Relax, I asked a friend of mine if we could borrow a few power armor suits and take a ride over there. He told me as long as it was a slow day then we’ll be a-okay to set out. And it has been! He’s only had about thirty clients today so we’re free to take the suits on a joy ride.” She really put some thought into this, didn’t she? Then again, it must have been something she’s accustomed to if she truly purchases shady items from illegal sources. He could only imagine that she had gotten so used to making plans for ‘just in case scenarios’ and then creating back-up plans for those scenarios as well. With a tired sigh Garuru swiped his hand over his keyboard to turn off his systems and lock the screen, all the while Ichigo was trying her best to quickly--yet slowly--get herself up from her seat. 

Fine, he’ll go along with it.


End file.
